


Chapter 46. 恋人

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	Chapter 46. 恋人

也许是许久没来了，旁边的陈设也几乎变了一个模样，相比之前来到这里的窘迫，现在的Singto倒是有了不一样的心境。

以前的他从没觉得名分这件事有多么重要，可如今他能顺理成章的站在Krist身边，甚至能轻松入住他的家，占据他的生活。一想到他们的恋人关系，连带着口袋里沉甸甸的备用钥匙也变得名正言顺起来。

他咧了咧嘴，控制不住地弯起了嘴角。

“进来吧”Krist轻轻推开门，招呼着他过去。

“哦，好”他笑着应了一声，随着用手揉了揉脸颊后的咬肌，让它放松了一下，平复了情绪才紧跟着Krist向屋内走去。

Krist打开了墙上的壁灯的开关，玄关顿时被一片橙黄色照亮，他将手上拎着的行李随手扔到了地上，又走了几步去到阳台将窗户打开，凉爽的风也趁着这个空档一窝蜂的涌进来，顿时整个房间堆积的尘埃也因此一扫而空，被新鲜的空气填满。

Krist从阳台拿了替换干净的衣物又折回进了屋里。在经过冰箱的时候，他又随手拿出了两罐饮料。

“喏，喝吧”他扬了扬手中的饮料，便向Singto扔去。

Singto顺势接住了饮料，冰凉的触意也让他消除了几分燥热。

今夜虽然时不时的出来几阵微风，可还是无法缓解夏日的炎热。不一会儿，Krist前襟的布料便因为细汗洇湿了些许，燥热难耐的他随手解开了几颗扣子，也因为如此，衬衫松垮的挂在了锁骨处，半露半显的多了几分撩人。

一旁的Singto在看到这幅活色生香的画面后，生生地咽下了一口口水，他的双手紧紧攥住饮料，全身的血液都直直地向下涌去，翻腾起来，相比之下他手里握着的冰凉感却在此刻薄弱了许多。

Krist仰头喝了一口饮料，凉意流进胃里，勉强让他燥热得到些许缓解。他将饮料放到桌子上，缓缓向Singto走去。

他抱着衣物，用下巴扬了扬浴室，缓缓开口道：

“走，进浴室，我帮你洗澡”

Singto直直地看着Krist，喉结滑动了一下，有种口干舌燥的感觉。

他愣愣地点了点头，深吸一口气，推搡着Krist就向浴室走去。

浴室内，狭小的空间让他们觉得有些拥挤，Krist将干净的衣物搭在了一边，打开了喷头试了一下水温。Singto看着他性感的腰线，随后舔了舔唇，再次没出息地吞了一口口水。

“行了，过来吧。”Krist将两边的袖口收到手肘处，而后搬了一个椅子，招呼Singto过来坐下。

Singto应声过去，可是眼神却在他身上游走着。Krist低着头将他的衣服慢慢解开，为了防止扯动伤口，他每一个动作都格外小心。

扣子一颗一颗的向下解开，Singto精壮的身材也慢慢地袒露在了Krist眼前。Krist羞赧的微微侧过脸，将他的衣服脱下放在一边。

随后他走到洗漱台，捞出了水里的毛巾，用力拧干后轻轻地贴在了Singto的背上。

温热的触感似是贴在Singto的心尖上，让他觉得有些微痒。Krist小心地用毛巾擦拭着他的后背，被Krist触碰过的皮肤都留下一阵战栗。

他细细地看着他后背的每一寸皮肤，每一道伤疤。

他颤抖地抚上其中的一道疤痕，轻声问道：

“这个伤怎么来的？”

Singto微微转头，浅浅的笑了笑，无所谓地说道：

“没什么，都是过去的事了。”

“什么时候发生的？”Krist仍然不死心地追问道。

Singto勾了勾嘴角，思绪也慢慢倒流，回到了从前。

“你忘了吗？高中的时候，你被隔壁班的小混混欺负，有一天放学，他们把你堵在了教室，我不放心你，就跟你一起留下来了。之后吵了几句嘴，他们就要拿凳子砸你，当时我没想太多就为你挡了一下，其实本来就没什么大事，只不过留了一道伤疤而已”

见他如此不经意间地提起这件事情，Krist的心里也跟着微微泛酸。他再次用手抚上了那道疤痕，犹豫了片刻，才低着头将颤抖的双唇慢慢贴了上去，湿润的舌尖滑过那道微微凸起的疤痕，Singto的身体登时僵住了，他直直地挺着后背，不敢有其他动作，Krist的鼻息喷洒在他的背上，让他有种酥酥麻麻的感觉。

等Krist湿润的吻离开了他那一小处伤疤，他紧绷的神经才有所缓解。

Krist将毛巾重新塞回水里，再次用力拧干，等回到了Singto的面前，他匆匆看了他一眼，眼神便撇到了别处，他微蹲下身子为他细细擦拭着胸口。

Singto直勾勾地盯着他白净的脸，额前散下来的碎发在他的脸上留下一片阴影，颤抖的睫毛在此刻也清晰可见。

正当他放肆注视着他的时候，Krist也恰好抬起头，视线交汇的那一刻，Singto仿佛将万世绝景都刻在了眼中。

他的目光微微向下飘去，看着Krist被水雾熏的泛着淡淡红晕的脸颊和嫣红色的唇瓣，让他有一瞬间的恍惚，喉结上下滚动了一下吞了一口口水，便俯下身不顾一切的对着那微张的双唇吻去。

Singto的吻来的突然，Krist猝不及防的就像后倒去，Singto连忙倾身上前，伸手揽过他的腰身把他搂入了怀中，皮肤与他紧紧的贴在了一起。

双唇紧密贴合，唇齿间辗转反复，Singto的舌尖轻舔过Krist的上颚，贪婪的汲取着他口中所剩不多的氧气，Krist被动的接受着Singto的侵略，时不时的回应着，舌尖交织缠绕，发出啧啧的水声，传进Krist的耳朵里，令他的头皮有些发麻。

Singto慢慢地向下吻去，沿着Krist优美的下巴弧度往下滑走，细密的吻落到了Krist的喉结上，引得他一阵颤栗，他微微的喘息传到了Singto的耳朵里，在这遐想的空间里，显得格外清晰。

他悄然停住了动作，看着Krist因细微的刺激而后仰的脖颈，白皙的肌肤此时留下了几处红印，细致的锁骨就坐落在下方，他伸出舌头轻轻舔过下唇，几乎是没有再犹豫的就欺身压了上去，舌尖滑过了骨头上滑嫩的肌肤，他用舌尖舔弄着，时不时用牙齿轻轻啃咬着，在他怀里的Krist也因为他的挑逗而微微颤抖着，感受到Krist身体上的颤抖，他才将唇密切地覆上去吮吸。

Singto粘腻的吻在他侧颈细细蔓延，灼热的手掌也在他的腰间游走，他悄悄探进了Krist的衣服里，细腻如滑的手感让他忍不住捏了一把那腰间的软肉，身下的人微微一颤给了他很好的反应。

最后，他的目光落到了Krist早已挺立起来的乳头上，他被打湿的衣物此刻正紧贴在身上，乳尖的轮廓清晰可见，Singto凝视了一会儿，甚至还没咬开他的衬衫扣子，便迫不及待地低头含住他诱人的粉红乳尖。

“啊～”Singto的举动来的突然，Krist因为这样的刺激而惊喘了一下。

Singto的唇舌温热且柔软，他隔着布料细细地啃咬舔舐着他的红樱，舌尖不停地在乳晕处打转，牙齿也隔着布料咬住那小小的突起磨弄着，神情专注且入迷。Krist微喘着气，Singto的侵占掠夺刺激着他的全身感官，他抬手抚上他的后脑，指尖插入他的发丝中，难耐地抓着他的头发。

正当Singto准备将目标转移到Krist下身的时候，他的右肩却传来一阵刺痛，他皱着眉惊呼了一声，停下了动作。

情难自禁的Krist视线落到了Singto的伤口上，顿时醒悟过来，他慌乱地轻推了一下Singto，后者也因为被推开了些许而呆愣了几秒，Krist能感觉到脸上一阵赤热，心脏也乱跳起来，他佯装轻咳了一下，连忙站起身来。

Singto也顾不上伤口的疼痛，连忙跟着他站了起来，伸手又将人给捞了回来。Krist抬起眸子与他匆促对视了一眼，又立马将眼神快速移开。

Singto嘴角勾了勾，看着他水润的双唇，又凑了上去想重新噙住他的嘴唇。

Krist登时瞳孔微睁，立马伸手捂住了Singto的凑过来的嘴。

“不行”

Singto闻言，微皱着眉，攥住他的手腕向下按去。

“为什么不行？”

Krist尴尬地低下头，眼珠转动了一下，才开口解释道：

“你伤又没好，影响发挥。”

Singto对于这种说法不屑一顾，立马反驳道：

“我伤早就好了，不信你试试看，看到底影不影响发挥”说着，他又要凑上来几分。

Krist连忙按住他的胸膛，重新将二人的距离隔开。

“我…我不试！你出去吧，我要洗澡了。”

“我…”Singto还没来得及辩解什么，就被Krist给打断了。

“好了，出去出去。”Krist不留情面地将他向门口推去，等到了门口的时候，Singto又转过头来，张了张嘴，半个音节还没发出，就被Krist无情地推了出去。

听着浴室门的一声巨响，Singto不禁黯然神伤。

突然，浴室的门又被打开，Singto欣喜地回过头，可是迎面而来的是Krist扔出来的干净衣物，Singto慌忙地接住衣物，刚想开口。Krist便又关上了门，还顺手上了锁。

浴室里的Krist对着镜子微微叹气，一想到刚刚的情景，他的就恨不得找个地缝钻进去。镜子里的他脸颊泛红，整个身体也因为刚刚的激情而带着一层粉色。锁骨上留下了肆虐过后的痕迹，胸口两边的布料也已经被Singto的口水舔湿，留下了令人遐想的春色。

这下可好了，真是被占了大便宜。

想到这儿，他重重地叹了一口气，无奈地摇摇头，随着解开衣服扣子扔在一边，打开喷头，洗净心里的无措。

Krist在浴室待了没多久就出来了，他抱着衣物带着一阵沐浴露的清香出现在Singto面前，额前琐碎的发丝还滴着水珠，一滴两滴的水珠顺着他的脖颈向下流去，在锁骨打了一个圈后，不甘心地落下。Singto呆愣地看着他，心脏也怦怦乱跳起来。

他今天的心脏，可真是承受不住。

Singto带着侵略的眼神，从头到脚打量着Krist，后者像是立马察觉到了他的动向，刚想转身就跑，可却还是慢了一步。

Singto一把搂过他的腰，将他拉入怀中。Krist身上的清香也在瞬间扑进他的鼻腔里，一下子摄住了他的心脏。

Krist立马挣扎着想要起身，可是却被Singto按了回来。

“别动，我帮你吹头发。”

“鬼才信你！”Krist立马无情拆穿道。

Singto在他耳边轻笑了一下，轻啄了一下他的耳尖，夸赞道：

“宝贝，你真聪明”

“诶！你！”还未等他说完，Singto便将他扑在床上，用舌头把他这后半句话又重新堵回了嘴里。

他细细吻着他的唇，轻轻用舌尖描绘着他的唇线，熟练地撬开他的牙关，与他唇齿缠绵。

过了许久，他才松开Krist的唇，贴着他的耳边，带着摄魂的嗓音，缓缓而道：

“我爱你，Kit”

还没等他做出反应，Singto便毫不客气地拉偏他的领口，露出了一大片奶白的肌肤，他凝神看了一会儿，便再次俯身贴了上去。

也许是那句话实在太乱人心神，Krist竟有种想流泪的冲动，看着Singto动情的样子，他的心中燃起一种幸福感。

他慢慢闭上双眼迎合着他，双手将他抱紧，与他身体紧密贴合。

Singto也察觉到了他的细微变化，落在他身上的吻也渐渐变得轻柔起来。

突然，一阵铃声传来，两人的动作顿时僵住。

四目相对，Singto微微愣怔了一下，从他微愣的表情中可以看出一丝不耐烦，可当下的他顾不上别的，眼眸向下，再次将吻贴在他的唇上。

桌上的手机还在不停地震动，这让Krist有点着急，他轻拍了拍Singto的肩，想要从床上坐起来，可是Singto却握住了他双手的手腕，反手压在了头顶上。

“别…喂！唔…”Krist挣扎着，可是Singto接连的热吻却让他一句话都说不完整。

“喂！我…我电话…我…唔…”

Singto丝毫没有停下来的意思，继续衔着Krist的嘴唇掠夺着其中的氧气。

Krist情急之下，在他的唇上咬了一口，Singto吃痛的叫了一声，捂着嘴松开了对他的禁锢。

得到自由的Krist，不好意思地看了他一眼，手机还在桌子上继续震动着，Krist手忙脚乱地理好了身上的衣服，不敢再看他一眼，便匆匆接起了电话。

坐在床上的Singto一边揉着嘴，一边幽怨地看着Krist，可是后者却将视线移向了别处，故意装作看不到。

Singto心里一阵气闷，他低下头看着已被撩拨的支起帐篷的某处，微微叹了口气，犹豫了片刻，才站起身向浴室走去。

看着他精神低糜的样子，Krist一把捂住了手机的话筒，关切地问道：

“你干嘛去？”

Singto抬起眼，一脸幽怨看着他回答道：

“泄火！”说完也不再看他一眼，便匆匆进了浴室。

Krist愣在原地，嘴角一阵轻笑，无奈地摇了摇头。

看来，这只狼他得找个时间喂饱才行。


End file.
